1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator having a body for forming a cooling compartment and a door for opening/closing the cooling compartment, and more particularly, to a refrigerator capable of assembling/disassembling the door to/from the body easily, by fixing the door with a removable hinge pin.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 7 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional refrigerator. The refrigerator has a body 101 for forming a freezing compartment 102 and a fresh food compartment 103 which are partitioned from each other by a partitioning wall, and a freezing compartment door 104 and a fresh food compartment door 108 which are respectively installed on front sides of the freezing compartment 102 and the fresh food compartment 103.
The freezing compartment door 104 is comprised of an outer plate 105, an inner plate (not shown) assembled to the inner side of the outer plate 105, and a pair of door caps 106 respectively assembled at the upper and lower parts of the outer plate 105 and the inner plate. The inner space formed by the outer plate 105 and the inner plate is filled up with a heat-insulating material. Hinge recesses 107 are formed at one end of each door cap 106. The fresh food compartment door 108 is, like the freezing compartment door 104, comprised of an outer plate 109, an inner plate (not shown), and door cap 110 having hinge recesses 111, respectively.
Meanwhile, a lower hinge member 113 is installed at the lower right corner of the body 101. The lower hinge member 113 has a hinge pin 114 assembled with the hinge recess 111 formed at the lower side of the fresh food compartment door 108.
A middle hinge member 115 is installed between the freezing compartment 102 and the fresh food compartment 103. The middle hinge member 115 has a pair of hinge pins 117 and 116 assembled with the hinge recess 111 formed at the upper side of the fresh food compartment door 108 and the hinge recess (not shown) formed at the lower side of the freezing compartment door 105 respectively.
An upper hinge member 120 is installed on the upper right corner of the body 101. The upper hinge member 120 is, as shown in FIG. 8, comprised of a fixing part 122 formed with a plurality of screw holes 123, and a support part 124 extended from the fixing part 122.
At a corner of the upper side of the body 101, a plurality of screw holes for fixing the upper hinge member 120 to the body 101 are formed. As screws are assembled to the screw holes of the body 101 through the screw holes 123 of the fixing part 122, the upper hinge member 120 is fixed to the body 101.
Meanwhile, the support part 124 of the upper hinge member 120 has a hinge pin 125 assembled with the hinge recess 107 formed at the upper side of the freezing compartment door 104, and a reinforce member 121 is disposed between the upper hinge member 120 and the body 101.
The freezing compartment door 104 and the fresh food compartment door 108 are assembled to the body 101 as follows.
At first, a worker fixes the lower hinge member 113 to the body 101, and assembles the lower part of the fresh food compartment door 108 with the lower hinge member 113.
Then, he inserts the hinge pin 117 of the middle hinge member 115 to the hinge recess 111 formed at the upper side of the fresh food compartment door 108, and then fixes the middle hinge member 115 to the body 101.
Then, he assembles the lower part of freezing compartment door 104 with the hinge pin 116 of the middle hinge member 115, and inserts the hinge pin 125 of the upper hinge member 120 to the hinge recess. 107 formed at the upper side of the freezing compartment door 104. Then, he fixes the reinforce member 121 and the upper hinge member 120 to the body 101 using a plurality of screws.
As such, the middle hinge member 115 is fixed to the body 101 after it is assembled with the fresh food compartment door 108, and furthermore, the upper hinge member 120 is fixed to the body 101 after it is assembled with the freezing compartment door 104, so it is hard to fix the upper and the middle hinge members 120 and 115.
Moreover, since there is a recent tendency that the refrigerator becomes large-sized more and more, there occurs a case that the doors 104 and 108 have to be disassembled from the body 101 in order to reduce the width of the refrigerator. In particular, if the refrigerator cannot enter a room through a gate of the room since the width thereof is greater than that of the room gate, the worker disassembles the doors 104 and 108 of the refrigerator from the body 101 to reduce the width of the refrigerator, and conveys the refrigerator into the room, and then the worker reassembles the doors 104 and 108 to the body 101.
However, in such a conventional refrigerator, since the hinge members 113, 115 and 120 are firmly fixed to the body 101, it is not easy and requires a lot of pains and time to assemble and disassemble the doors 104 and 108.